


yeah, we’re not babysitting anymore

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [43]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, newsbians, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race babysit adam for a night, and things go south





	yeah, we’re not babysitting anymore

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING  
this has been the busiest week of my life and i genuinely feel so bad please don’t hate me

Race was in the middle of soothing a screeching Dorian when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Race! Hi.” Kath’s voice flooded down the line, high-pitched and slightly panicked. “Are you busy today?”

Race bounced Dorian on his hip, pinning his phone between his shoulder and his ear. “No, it’s our day off.”

“I’m so sorry if I’m intruding, but our babysitter just cancelled on us last minute and Jack and Davey are out tonight. Is there any way you can watch Adam?” Kath pleaded, voice cracking slightly. 

Race knew he’d probably pay for it, but he felt bad. And he loved Kath. “‘Course, K. Just drop him off whenever you need to.”

Kath squeaked. “Uh, Race, I love you so much.” She practically cried.

Race smirked and kissed Dorian’s head when he fussed. “Feeling’s mutual, love. See you in a bit.”

“See you!”

Race hung up the phone and walked into the living room, making a slightly guilty face at his husband.

Spot cocked a brow. “What’d you do?”

“We’re babysitting Adam tonight.” Race said quickly, trying to sound innocent.

He pulled a face, and then shrugged. “Okay.” Spot sighed, only a bit begrudgingly. Race leaned down to kiss his cheek gratefully, and Spot swatted him playfully.

“Hey!” Race called, mock-upset.

Spot smiled. “I love you!”

Race rolled his eyes, but the grin spread across his face before he could stop it. “Whatever.”

—

Kath and Sarah arrived at 3:30 that afternoon, carrying a freshly one-year-old Adam and a truckload of supplies behind them.

Race whistled lowly. “You know we have our own baby, right?” He chuckled. “We have most of that stuff.”

“Adam is the fussiest baby I’ve ever encountered in my whole life.” Kath says, scrubbing with one hand at the dark bags that are visible beneath her eyes, even through her concealer. “I’m sorry if that makes you two want to die tonight, but our babysitter dropped out literally ten minutes before I called you.”

Spot smiled easily and took the bags off Sarah’s hands. “It’s not a problem, really.” He assured, and they both let out a breath.

“Okay, I’m choosing to trust you with my literal child, I’m kind of freaking out but I trust you.” Kath said quickly, and Sarah took her hand. “There’s a list of his weird fussy things in his diaper bag, just... if anything goes wrong, don’t tell me.”

Sarah tugged on her wife’s arm gently and chuckled. “I trust you guys, you’re parents now. Have fun!” She pulled Kath towards the door.

Race snorted and picked Adam up and out of his carrier, grabbing one of his hands gently to wave to his mamas. “Ditto!” He called back, and Sarah snorted before she closed the door.

Race turned to Spot, who was cradling Dorian quietly, smirking slightly. Adam’s hand made a fist in the fabric of Race’s shirt and tugged.

“Mammamamama.” Adam gibbered, fist knocking into Race’s shoulder as he continued to pull on his shirt. 

“This is gonna be fun.” Race said firmly, smiling.

Spot cocked a brow. “If you still say that in three hours, I’ll believe you.”

Race just stuck his tongue out and made a silly face at the toddler in his arms.

—

Things started to fall apart at 6:30 p.m.

Besides the occasional fuss, Adam had been pretty chill. He’d eaten alright, liked the two of them well enough, and even made Dorian giggle. Race honestly didn’t understand what Kath had been on about; Adam seemed like a regularly huffy, sweet baby.

And then.

Dorian, with his painfully new and unmastered motor skills, chucked a block across the carpet, where it promptly hit Adam square in the head.

Race went still on the couch. Spot froze on the ground next to their son. Even Dorian went aggressively quiet, one arm still outstretched and following his lost block as Adam’s eyes widened.

Adam tipped his brunette head back and  _ screamed . _

“Shit,” Race hissed, catapulting himself off the couch and scooping Adam up in his arms. His young face was scrunched and red, tears the size of dimes rolling from his brown eyes. “Oh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay.” He soothed, shooting Spot an aggressively terrified look. Spot just shrugged helplessly and winced when Adam let out another scream. “No, don’t cry, don’t cry.” Race begged, voice cracking. His forehead where the block had smacked him was so red it practically attacked Race’s senses, dark and scarlet and furious.

Adam looked up, brown eyes swimming with tears, and Race let out a breath.

Race tried to rock Adam into relaxation for one hour.

And then two.

He had his own tears rolling down his face by the time he turned to Spot, who was frantically flipping through a baby book looking for ways to stop a child crying, and held the baby out.

“Please, please just take him,” Race begged, wiping his tears away. “I have to go to the bathroom, I have to eat something, please just take him for a moment.”

Spot nodded understandingly and stood to take Adam into his arms, brushing a hand across Race’s face sympathetically.

Race brushed away another frustrated tear as he stepped into the bathroom, leaning against the sink. He was probably being selfish, leaving his husband with two babies—one of which was screaming—just because he literally couldn’t be in the same room anymore, but he needed a break. He just needed a break.

He looked into the mirror. His eyes looked ridiculously blue when combatted with the alarming redness of his puffy, tear-filled eyes. His gaze was literally half-deadened in exhaust. Race let out a breath in the silence, counted to ten, shut his eyes and reopened them.

Silence.

Race stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway, staring at his husband. Spot was still holding Adam, he hadn’t chucked him out of some window, but his brown eyes were wide in alarm.

“Did I go deaf?” Race breathed. But no, he could hear himself. “Are you magical?”

Spot looked down at the not only silent, but sleeping Adam, and then looked up again to whisper, “Yes.”

Race sat down where he was before his legs gave out in relief. “H—how-h-wha—ho—“ he stuttered stupidly, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Spot shrugged gently, as he could, as to not jostle the baby. “I just talked to him, real gentle-like. Didn’t cry back at him.”

Race was too exhausted and relieved to actually care about the subtle dig, just snorted at Spot and laid back on the floor, half-in and half-out of the bathroom. “Silence is beautiful.”

“Says the loudest person I know.”

“Jack is the loudest person we know.”

“That’s fair.”

Race sat up just as Spot set Adam down in the Pack ‘n Play, quiet and gentle as he possibly could. Dorian was lying on his stomach on the floor a few feet away, watching in rapture as his tiny fist moved through the air. Spot sat down beside Race on the floor, putting a hand his husband’s knee.

“How ya doing, bubba?” Spot murmured, kissing Race’s hand.

“I literally forgot the world was so quiet.” Race whispered, blinking sleepily up at his husband. “I can barely believe it.”

Spot snorted. “Racer?”

“Yeah, babydoll?”

“Can we agree not to watch Adam again until next year?”

“I love that kid—but abso-fucking-lutely.”

—

Kath and Sarah returned somewhere around eleven, looking tired but happy. Race could understand; he knew how date nights and personal lives changed after a baby. Dorian has been asleep for hours in his crib, and Adam was sleeping in Race’s arms. Race was close behind.

“Hello, loves!” Kath greeted quietly, but with a grin.

“Hi.” Spot said for the both of them.

Sarah lifted Adam out of Race’s arms. “Any issues?”

Race and Spot exchanged a quick look.

“None at all.” Race assured, with a bright skin.

Kath picked up the diaper bag. “Amazing! Let me just grab my w—“

“If you say wallet, I will throw a shoe at you.” Race warned, laughing, and Spot nodded.

She made a face. “I don’t want to take advantage—“

“Oh please,” Spot said, standing and pulling Race up with him. “You’re family, shut your pie hole.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “How sweet.” She chuckled, but she was grinning widely.

Kath leaned forward to kiss both their cheeks, quickly, and then sighed. “Are you sure I can’t—“

“Get out, you crazy woman.” Race said fondly, shooing her gently to the door. He kissed the top of her head as she followed Sarah out of the apartment. “See you for movie night!”

Kath blew the both of them a kiss, and Spot closed the door behind them with a parting smile.

Race fell into his husband, and Spot caught him.

“I’m going to die.” Race deadpanned, groaning lightly.

Spot ran a hand through Race’s hair tiredly. “Let’s go to bed, love.”

Race nodded sleepily, unable to right himself until Spot stood him up straight.

They’d meant to get to their bed, really, they did.

But they only made it to the couch before they passed out, twined together and asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all  
i really am so sorry for not posting for ages i feel horrible  
anyway, have a great day, davey is the only person in newsies to call jack ‘jackie’ and that’s beautiful  
love y’all  
<333


End file.
